StAbel
StAbel is a light green stick figure with a jade green border. He is an officer of the Purifiers and works closely with StiCain. Personality tba Powers Soulbound Weapons Like his partner StiCain, StAbel possesses two weapons that are soulbound to him, meaning that he is biologically connected to them and can telekinetically control them as if they are a part of his body. Lashing Chain StAbel possesses a long retractable chain with a spear at the tip that can be used like a whip, a grappling hook, or a harpoon gun. The length of the chain also has retractable spikes, which, when active, will dig into the flesh of an immobilized opponent. This weapon is a very versatile tool that StAbel can use in quite a few ways. Silver Lance StAbel's signature weapon is the Silver Lance, a silver spear that is connected to StAbel's psyche. Matching his calm, focused demeanor, the Silver Lance is best at dealing precise hits to opponents' weak points. This makes him extremely good at utilizing weaknesses and dishing out concentrated damage to certain points in the body, compared to his partner StiCain who focuses on brutish, all-over-the-place damage. It in enchanted and as such can deflect and absorb magic around StAbel; in addition, any enemies hit with the Lance will momentarily grow sluggish and dizzy. The Silver Lance's tip can also absorb heat from the surrounding area at StAbel's will, adding a touch of fire to its attacks that can enhance the concentrated power. Fusion Weapon: Breath of Life When aligning his magical aura with StiCain perfectly, StAbel can tap into his partner's abilities and use them to temporarily enhance the abilities of his own weapons. This acts as a sort of "Super Form" for him. When his Fusion is activated, StAbel's Lashing Chain wraps around his Silver Lance, empowering it with heat and flame and greatly increasing its speed, durability, and power. In this form, StAbel can still activate all of his weapons' abilities; however, Breath of Life can also hurl blazing orbs of powerful white flame at opponents or envelop an ally in a healing, invigorating balm that leaves them pumped up and ready to fight again. In addition, Breath of Life can also launch projectiles shaped like small dragons made out of white flames. These dragons will breathe their own white fire and fly around overhead, harassing enemies. Pyromancy/Inferno Laser StAbel is also a pyromancer who can manipulate heat and flames. He specializes in the Inferno Laser, a focused beam of flames that would be the magician's equivalent to a long range rifle or a sniper rifle. The Inferno Laser has enough power to bore through almost anything and has an extremely long range. Trivia * Like his partner StiCain, StAbel is also based off of Abel, a character from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and its remakes, but was heavily edited during the production process in an attempt to make a more unique character. However, he still retains the original Abel's more calm, temperate demeanor, along with his specialty for Spears. Category:DF's Fan Works